Dreams Call MY Demons, Inspire My Sleep
by Spender-Networks
Summary: Scully and Mulder have nightmares, rather than dreams.


Author: Spender

Rating: PG13

Category: Xfiles, Angst M/S pairing

Disclaimer: i do not own the xfiles or any of its existing characters

A/N: This was one of my first fanfics, not my favorite but people seem to like it.

iDreams Call My Demons, Inspire My Sleep

Mulder's POV

I lie in my bed, gazing at the swirls of my ceiling. The silk sheets press cold against my chilling skin. My eyes turn attention to the flames of the candles that dance around the room like demons. Demons that should have been angels, but traded paths as my night turned dim. The red rose petals that are spread over the floor turn black, and sink into the floor like ashes. The fire burns darker and my eyes slowly waver to un-consciousness.

Scully's POV

I slowly let the front door open and I slip into the darkness of our house. I drop my bag on the nearby couch, and sink into the floor. I've decided not to wake Mulder's angered slumber, news can wait for tomorrow. I pull myself up onto the couch and dissolve into the cushions, my burning tears leaving a damp spot on the pillow. I curl up into a ball and pull a blanket over me. My nightmare is awake, and I fear that I can never fall asleep again. My eyes challenge my hammering need for sleep, and I try desperately not to give in to its tempting offer. My eyes fill with more hot tears and I blink to erase them. That one second my eyes closed felt like a miracle on my behalf. I decided to let my nightmare stay frozen for a moment's time as I close my eyes fully and awake my slumber.

Mulder's POV

Im in the basement office...but how can that be? It was so long ago, such a long time ago that I have put into my past and left it to die. The door opens and she walks in. Beautiful, wonderful, amazing, time stopping, eye popping Scully. Her hair is Waverly like the first day I met her...I never really liked her hair like that, but I never told her. She still looked perfect in my eyes. Her mouth moves but I here no words, the background turns lack and it's only me and her, Mulder and Scully, Fox and Dana, Fire and Ice. Soon her image diminishes into the dark background and I am left with only myself. I close my eyes, and open them. Like I thought, she has returned and replenished my eyes. Only this time she is in a long robe, holding our first child in her arms. I move over to her and look down at William's crystal blue eyes.

"And what truth is that?" she asks, looking deep into my mind. I lean towards her and we fall into a perfect kiss that lasts what seems forever. But not all perfect moments last forever, and we pull away. She is still here with me, but I look down at her arms to see William has disappeared. I fall to my knees and cover my burning eyes with my cold sweaty palms. She runs her light gentle hand through my air and I look back up at her. She is holding another child. I stand back up and look into the hazel eyes of the little girl we plan to name Samantha. Everything is okay now, until I let my eyes close. Flashes of horrid images roll in my eyes. A tray of doctor's instruments, blood spilling onto the floor, lights sparking and then clicking off. I can here her screaming. Scully is screaming. I have to help her but I can only see the blinding images. Now I see her standing in a hospital gown, in a hallway, with a look of nothing in her eyes. Lights sparking. Blood. Call my demons, Call my demons. The words spring to life in the dark background as I open my eyes. 'Call My Demons Call My Demons' I turn around, painfully and the words follow me 'Call My Demons Call My Demons' I fall to the ground and cover my ears, trying to stop the hellish chanting. I knock my head back and stare at the black sky. I come back down and Scully is standing a distance away from me. She is in the hospital gown and her legs are covered in blood. The chanting begins again, and Scully shouts, "Call My Demons! Call My Demons!" I open my eyes, and I can see the swirling ceiling again, I fling myself up, still half in my dream and shout, "Scully!" 

Scully's POV

This place is familiar...a child's playground. I look down at myself and I'm still in my cloths I came home in..Butt im at the playground. I turn around to see my dad pushing me as a child on the swing, my other three siblings also swinging around me. I walk closer, but the swing set moves further away. I try to walk faster, but it still pulls back further. I stop abruptly and close my eyes in frustration. I open them back up, and im there. Only now, it is Mulder pushing our daughter on the swings. I move to a swing next to her's ad sit down beside my family. Slowly mulder pulls the swing to a stop, and Samantha disappears. I hang my head low, and notice the ground turning black. I stand up and look at mulder, everything dissolves into a black background until it is just Mulder and I. He pulls me into a hug and I dig into his chest. He begins to speak and I can feel his vibrations. HE speaks, but it is not is voice, it is more of...a chanting voice. "Call My Demons." he speaks. I back away quickly, and look at his face. Tears are streaming from his eyes. "Call My Demons!" he speaks again, more loudly, with more power. I look deep into his eyes, and he yells "Scully!"

My eyes pop open, and I leap from the couch, headed to the bedroom. I open the door, and the room is light by candlelight that is swirling on the floor. Around the bed lays many red rose petals, some of them turned black. My eyes switch to Mulder who is sitting up in bed, a terrified look on his face. I rush to his side and pull him into me. He buries his face into my chest and I run my fingers through his hair. He pulls away from me and looks deep into my mind.

"We lost her..." he says, tears showering the sheets. My silence is an answer enough for him and he pulls me into another tight hug. I slip under the covers and let him hold me.

The End

/i


End file.
